Obtaining depth maps of images is useful for a number of applications including 3D video conferencing. While it may be possible to create a fairly accurate image depth map through the use of a laser scanner, laser scanners may be highly impractical for video conferencing applications due to issues with cost and speed. Thus, there is a need for a solution to create accurate image depth maps without the constraints which may occur with the use of laser scanners.